


Afternoon Tea

by Saroku



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroku/pseuds/Saroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a break sometimes—even the most ambitious of knight commanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Tea

They had both been soaked to the bone in rainwater, hair and clothes damp and clinging uncomfortably. Wet hair was an easy fix for Flynn; just towel it off and he was set. Yuri wasn't so lucky. He far preferred letting his locks grow long, but at times like this, when it lay drenched against his skin, it was a downright nuisance. Flynn must have realized his frustration and retrieved a ribbon to tie it back with. He gently positioned Yuri so he could pull his hair up into a ponytail. With it tied in place Flynn patted his shoulder, and Yuri gave him a small grin as thanks, moving on to his soaked clothes.

The early afternoon had been spent training in the barracks, and had attracted many wandering eyes from other knights. Flynn's knights, Yuri reminded himself, still so strange to think about. Partway through rain washed through the training area, but neither would give in during such intensive training. Eventually they were forced to retreat when the gentle shower grew to a downpour. Mud caked their boots and had to be left behind to be cleaned. Wandering through the castle barefoot had proven oddly entertaining—especially once embarrassment swept over Flynn's face. Head low and pace quick, he retreated for his quarters, Yuri just barely able to keep up with him. Thankfully for Flynn, only a couple of knights had come across their path. Not that they even noticed their lack of shoes.

Now they stood in his study before the fireplace, chairs covered with wet jackets and tunics. But even with the heat of the fire a chillness descended upon them. Yuri folded his arms and rubbed bare skin in hopes of generating warmth.

“I'm gonna draw a bath,” Yuri decided. Flynn responded with a nod, the intent soaring clear over his head. Rolling his eyes, Yuri stepped over to him and set a hand on his arm. He jumped at the coldness of Yuri's touch and threw him a look of confusion. “C'mon.”

“Huh? You... oh, you mean...”

He grinned. Finally Flynn caught on and looked away, rubbing at his cheek as he avoided Yuri's eyes. Yuri sighed, grabbing his free hand and tugging him along to the bathroom. Embarrassed stutters trailed after him only to dissipate once they stepped inside. Yuri pulled the tap and let hot water stream into the bathtub, much larger than the ones he was accustomed to. One that could certainly fit the two of them. He stripped free the rest of his damp clothes, noticing Flynn had turned away as he dealt with his own. Always so modest, so embarrassed at exposing himself. Yuri pressed a hand gently to his back and ran along his skin in reassurance.

“Everything okay?”

“Mm. I'm fine.”

Yuri let him be and turned instead to the bathwater. Halfway full already. Dipping a hand into the water, he found it pleasantly hot, but not enough to scald. He slipped the ribbon from his hair and settled into the water, fine with letting Flynn join at his own pace. Yuri relaxed his head against the rim of the tub and let his eyes clothes. It didn't take long for the stream of water to shut off and for Flynn to step in with him. Water rippled around them as Flynn settled between his parted legs, and at that Yuri sat up to twine arms around Flynn's waist. Yuri used his back as a pillow and soaked in all the warmth, both the water and what radiated from their bodies. If he wasn't careful he could easily doze off.

“Nice work today,” Flynn spoke.

“Hmm?” Yuri shifted his head to rest on his shoulder. “You mean training?”

“What else would I be referring to?”

There was a hint of laughter in his voice, a hint of a smile. Yuri pulled him closer.

“Not as good as you, though.”

“Yuri, come on.”

Yuri ignored him and reached for a bath sponge resting among bottles of shampoo and soap. He soaked it with water and ran it over Flynn's back, up over his shoulder and down one arm, feeling him relax at the touch. With more water he snuck around Flynn's waist and slid it along his stomach, up to his chest as he took in a breath and slowly let it escape in a sigh. There wasn't much of a need to wash with soap; it was warmth they sought, something that would chase away the cold chill of autumn rain. Yuri set the sponge aside and cupped water to pour over Flynn. He watched as droplets cascaded down skin and tangled fingers in waterlogged hair. Before he could get very far Flynn shifted to face him. Eyes partway lidded, Flynn drew close and anointed his lips with a kiss, soft and sweet and slick from water, filled with warmth that spread from head to toe. Yuri leaned back and let Flynn press against him, seeking more of the heat kindling between them. As Flynn kissed him Yuri reached for his hair and tangled wet strands in his grip. A quiet groan met his lips and drove the kiss deeper, sparking a fire deep in his stomach. Flynn had felt it too, evidently, hard between his legs and stirring all sorts of sensations he so rarely came across.

Yuri moved to his hips and wrapped a hand around him. A gasp broke the kiss, Flynn moaning as Yuri slid along the length of flesh. His face relaxed in pleasure, eyes falling closed as his mouth parted for breath. Yuri pressed a thumb to him and rubbed circles into his skin, a look of concentration flickering across Flynn's face. Flynn ducked his head and rested it against Yuri's shoulder. Breath tickled his skin in groans, in his name whispered with desperation, asking for more in a manner not typical of himself. Yuri smirked at the shift in character, at the way Flynn always grew fiery when they set off down this path, and assuaged his pleas.

As Flynn came his back dipped and pressed him to Yuri. Skin ran along skin as pleasure shook through him, gasping out Yuri's name until he returned from the high of emotions and collapsed into him, water sloshing around them. Still plenty warm and welcoming. When Flynn had recovered he pulled back from Yuri's shoulder to plant a kiss to his cheek. His forehead pressed against Yuri's, soft laughter bubbling forth and quickly spreading to him.

“I love you.” Flynn pecked his lips. “So much.”

“Mm-hmm.” Yuri pulled him in for a deeper kiss. “Is it alright for you to goof off like this?”

“You can't get everything done without a little break.”

Well, he wasn't wrong. They spoke between kisses, little gasps of words, until Flynn had enough and shut him up with a long, drawn-out kiss, a play of tongue and lips. When he finally pulled back the world spun before him. Yuri gazed into half-lidded eyes the blue of a cloudless day, familiar and inviting. After one last kiss Flynn pulled the stopper on the bath. They climbed out only to be assaulted by cool air, Yuri desperately wrapping a towel around himself to stave off what cold he could. Flynn seemed impervious to the chill and went about at his own pace. When he noticed Yuri a laugh escaped him, and he dug out a smaller towel to drape over Yuri's hair, trying his best to work out the moisture. By now Yuri had grown tired of wet hair. At his request Flynn pulled it into a ponytail again, glad to finally be relieved of soaked strands sticking to his skin.

“I can order up some tea and snacks, if you want.”

“Like you have to ask me that.”

Flynn grinned and left the bathroom to get dressed. For a few minutes Yuri would have free reign of the place. He hurried for Flynn's chamber where a king-sized bed awaited. By now he had dried off enough to roll onto the plush blankets, a sea of pure white that was arm against his skin. Truth be told he was a bit jealous that Flynn got to sleep in such a treat of a bed every night. Though he probably only made use of half of it, curled up as he was when he slept. Flynn sighed at his lack of decorum when he entered the room, but Yuri ignored him for the softness of the sheets as he ran fingers along them.

“Better get dressed,” Flynn warned him. “You can borrow my clothes for now.”

His tunic and jacket must have still been damp, then. Yuri dressed in no particular hurry, deciding on a tank top and pants both a bit too big for his frame. Not that it mattered, anyway. He climbed with Flynn into the sea of plush blankets, and soon afternoon tea had arrived on some fancy rolling cart. Yuri caught the scent of bread and cakes, something fruity, all warm and comforting. And likely all for him, given that Flynn had little to no affinity for sweets. Tea would probably be enough for him.

The sound of rain still tapped at Flynn's window, and a glance outside revealed nothing but grey clouds washing a storm over Zaphias. Occasionally a rumble of thunder rolled through. All in all, it was shaping up to be the perfect afternoon for a nap, what with Flynn there as well to share body heat. As he placed treats on his place Yuri noticed they were all his favorites—shortcakes and strawberries, gingerbread, lemon tarts.

“Special ordered,” Flynn said. “Just for you.”

“How do you have all this just ready to go?”

“It got to be a daily habit while Estellise was here.” Flynn poured himself a cup of tea, and Yuri waved him off, satisfied with treats for now. “Now that she's mostly in Halure, we have plenty to go around. To be honest, sometimes I'll have some ordered up myself.”

“Thought you didn't like sweet stuff.”

“Not particularly. But your favorites I can manage.”

Yuri smirked. He could tell Flynn was being honest, but part of him wondered if it was his attempt at flirting, as well. Flynn never had quite mastered that art despite being such a sappy romantic at heart.

“I'm touched.”

Flynn chuckled. “Yeah right.”

The treats proved to be professional quality, better than even what he was capable of. He remembered how Estelle had offered him a job as a royal chef, and although castle life was the furthest from what he wanted, it might be nice to learn all sorts of tricks from the region's most talented chefs. But the guild was one thing he could never leave behind. It was where he found himself the most comfortable, being able to help others and clean up messes the empire couldn't handle themselves.

His real home, though, was wherever Flynn was, where he could spread his heart out and just be himself. At peace, for once, even if they found themselves bickering from time to time.


End file.
